chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Diddy Kong
Revealed: February 21, 2014 To the suprise of everyone Diddy wasn't announced on the Japanese release date of Tropical Freeze (stolen by Nintendo Direct and Little Mac), but rather was announced on the American one. Diddy is still a potent player however and one of the only characters capable of enducing tripping. He's gotten a much longer range in his physical moves as well as a more powerful gun and his more cartoony and accurate look from modern games like Tropical Freeze. Like his uncle Donkey, Diddy is ready for his next quest. SSB4 Diddy Screen 1.jpg|Diddy...PFFT....DOUBLE FISTS MARIO. SSB4 Diddy Screen 2.jpg|Diddy hangs out with his uncle Donkey. SSB4 Diddy Screen 3.jpg|Diddy misfires his Rocket Barrel jetpack. SSB4 Diddy Screen 4.jpg|Diddy and Little Mac's ambition to Smash pierces the heavens and all boundaries. SSB4 Diddy Screen 5.jpg|Diddy plays with some Pikmin. SSB4 Diddy Screen 6.jpg|Diddy's Peanut Popgun explodes early. SSB4 Diddy Screen 7.jpg|Diddy, Samus and Lucario all show off their fierce aerial tactics. SSB4 Diddy Screen 8.jpg|Diddy, Fox and Wii Fit Trainer exercise their balance. SSB4 Diddy Screen 9.jpg|Diddy tosses his hat in the air. SSB4 Diddy Screen 10.jpg|Diddy trips up Fox for not helping him immediately in Subspace Emissary. Either that or Diddy's an impudent child. Probably both. Moveset Special *Peanut Popgun: Charge up this peanut popping pistol for some extra range! Overcharging it is now a valuable asset as the explosion hurts nearby opponents. **Exploding Popgun: It charges quicker and still explodes though it doesn't fire any peanuts. **Jumbo Peanuts: The peanuts don't travel far but have much more power stored inside. *Monkey Flip: Quickly latch on to people and attack their face or tap the special button again to deliver a quick kick. **Back Flip: Do a backflip followed by a diagonal kick downward/ **Flying Monkey Flip: The grappling jump goes much higher but the kick is weakened. *Rocketbarrel Boost: Rocket through the air with incredible mobility and speed! However, to get the most out of it you'll need to charge it up for a bit. **Rocketbarrel Attack: A tackle more fierce than it's initial variation at the cost of not being as easily controlled. **TBA *Banana Peel: Throw out a banana peel to induce some tripping among your opponents. **TBA **Battering Banana Peel: Diddy throws the peel straight up for a peel with more power than before, launching opponents upward as well! *Rocketbarrel Barrage: Diddy goes wild, pulling out too popguns and unleashing an series of furious peanut shots while flying aroudn on his Rocketbarrel pack! Don't let him touch your or you'll take some serious knockback! As for Diddy, don't let them eat the missed peanuts off the ground! Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Shake Your Tailbone; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Dash Attack (Country Cartweel; Donkey Kong Country) *Strong Side (Double Knuckle; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Strong Up (Simian Swipe; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Strong Down (Hand Clap; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Smash *Forward Smash (Multi-Monkey Punch; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Up Smash (Kung-Fu Cartwheel; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Down Smash (Breakdancin' Diddy; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Midair Country Cartwheel; Donkey Kong Country) *Forward Aerial (Diddy Drill; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Backward Aerial (The Quickest Kick; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Upward Aerial (Monkey Kick; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Down Aerial (Meteor Double Knuckle; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Grabs *Pummel (Headbash) *Forward Throw (Ball Toss) *Backward Throw (Kongquest Throw) *Up Throw (One Heel Kick) *Down Throw (Leap Kong) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Diddy takes his hat off and tosses it up, letting it land on his head. *Side: Diddy puts his hands in a magnet like position and snarls. *Down: Diddy claps and jumps around a bit before settling down/ Stage Introduction *Diddy bursts out of a DK barrel. Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Boss Beaten: Donkey Kong Country *Diddy aims at the air and rolls, shooting one peanut each from his popguns *Diddy spins around with his Rocketbarrel pack before facing the screen with his hands on his head and chin. *Diddy does a little dance before doing a one armed hand stand and clapping his feet together Palettes #Diddy Kong #Yellow Palette #Pink Palette #Purple Palette #Green Palette #Blue Palette #Brown Palette #Light Blue Palett Category:Blog posts